


Robot Butler/Reader

by Genuflect



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Exophilia, Fingering, MONSTER FUCKER, Mentions of University, Other, Public Sex, Robophilia, Robots, Sex Work, Shopping, Sneaky Sex, arguing with parents, bent over, refurbished robot, risk of being heard, risk of being seen, robot dick, sex bot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuflect/pseuds/Genuflect
Summary: Your mother hires a refurbished robot to help with house work. You become attached to the robot and things get rather spicy."He followed after her clumsily, turning sideways and ducking inside, and you could not help but see him as a sturdy Clydesdale trying to be somewhere he should not. He was in no way the delicate models designed to take up as little space as possible. Perhaps that is why your parents wanted to give him a chance, as who in their right mind would hire such a hulking thing to be their quiet, orderly butler? You found yourself blatantly staring."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a ch2 posted here soon.

You took a bite of your chicken Marsala and cringed. It had been your mother’s turn to make dinner, but she had never been a five star chef. You supposed she made up for that in her extensive mechanical skill sets. Where mother couldn’t sauté, she could solder; where she couldn’t bake, she could debug. And that was all well and good, but it did your family no favors at meal time, especially as you nearly choked. That was why, she declared, she and your father were going to be hiring someone else to do the cooking.

“You mean like… a personal chef?” asked your younger sister Lilly, on the brink of exploding with glee.

Mom smirked and tried to withhold her excitement. “A little more than that.”

“She means a new robot. That’s what she means,” came your smug father.

Embarrassed, your mom’s face reddened. Because she worked in a field that repaired damaged bots, she was greatly fond of them. Dad always teased her about her affinity with machines. Your three-story house already had two non-sentient cleaning bots, which sucked up dirt and debris on the floor. Mom had even named them: Debra and Deloris, the dust bunnies.

Your sibling was vibrating in her chair, eyes sparkling and grin ear-to-ear. It was obvious how she felt, but you were unsure. You were a college student, and felt that money was already spread far too thin to be hiring house staff willy-nilly, let alone one that needed a battery charge. The fact that your sister was to graduate high school in two years, before also heading to university, didn’t help either.

You prudently let the fork rest, making no noise. “Can we afford a robot?”

At this, mom sat back and rose a brow. She wriggled a bit, as if smoothing a napkin in her lap. “Well. That’s not the only announcement I have to make,” she glanced around the table, upping suspense. “I got a raise! An extra dollar an hour!” Then she added quickly, in a sing-song voice. “Plus he’s discount, ‘cause he’s refurbished.”

“That’s wonderful mom! But- he?” you squinted.

Lilly clapped softly. “A sentient robot!”

Through a full mouth, your dad nodded with a mumbled. “Eeeyup!”

The majority of household robots were considered non-thinkers, unable to form original thoughts or have emotions more complex than a slug. They were the robots in your phones, your appliances, the robots that could generate artwork or manufacturer small objects. You and Lilly had only interacted with free, complex-thought-driven robots a handful of times.

Sentient bots were more for the extremely rich, as typically only the rich could afford to hire and maintain them. They were stronger, more humanoid, and sometimes nearly indistinguishable from people. You loved bots, but you had to admit it. The idea of having a thinking one in your home frightened you just a little.

When time came for him to move in, you’d still been on the fence. You’d been expecting a thin, sharp-edged thing with a long, snooty face and cutting eyes. Instead, your mom led in a robot totally the opposite of the image of a butler.

He followed after her clumsily, turning sideways and ducking inside, and you could not help but see him as a sturdy Clydesdale trying to be somewhere he should not. He was in no way the delicate models designed to take up as little space as possible. Perhaps that is why your parents wanted to give him a chance, as who in their right mind would hire such a hulking thing to be their quiet, orderly butler? You found yourself blatantly staring.

You didn’t think you’d ever seen a humanoid robot so big before. You wondered if his previous function had been in construction, or something equally as hefty. Everything about him was built for strength; with strong legs to move and strong arms to grasp.

He was tall and rotund. His shoulders were wide, not built for shimmying into the small door frames of your house. The arms were hard and stiff, perfect for lifting. Hands smooth and soft, square and flat, jointed together by middle mechanisms hidden in soft, flexible silicon. And his legs were thick and round, with built in shoes for feet.

The face was broad, with a strong brow line, and cheeks highlighted with sliced matte, the colors neon pink, yellow, green, and blue. There was no nose, ears, or lips. Instead there were five vertical slits in place of a mouth, where the speaker was located under the plates of his face. His eyes were big and just as neon as his cheeks, black pupils constantly dilated. Unlike the humanoid bots made now, he did not have a pseudo-skin scalp, and thus would need to wear wigs were he to want hair. Modernly, he was hairless, save for long, fake eyelashes. He was certainly a few years behind, as far as facial features went.

“And this is [Y/N], my apparently very quiet offspring. Can you say hi, [Y/N]?” Laughed your mom with good humor.

Lilly elbowed you in the side to grab your attention and you grunted, glaring at her. She smiled innocently as you craned your neck to answer.

“…Hi. Your name is?”

The bulky robot blinked his lavish eyelashes down at the two of you. “Designation: Ezra. I am enchanted.”

“Howdy enchanted, I’m Lilly! So, how much is mom paying you?”

Glare number two was shot her way, this time via your mom. Before she could scold her, your dad popped out of his study.

“Whoooops, forgot the robot was starting today. I wondered what all that hubbub was!”

You were increasingly embarrassed to be standing among these people who were, apparently, your family. As you and your parents showed Ezra around the house (Lilly tailing behind), you couldn’t help but let your eyes wander.

Ezra wore a freshly ironed dark gray suit, with white underneath and a black tie. It was tailored perfectly, but looked humorous covering his wide shoulders. He was not a bot meant to wear clothes, but this get up was likely more appropriate for his new occupation. Nervous eyes snapped up when you realized you’d been checking out his butt.

He had his own room, which had previously been used for excessive storage. Now it was a carpeted resting room for him to recharge and enjoy his free time. It had a small book self, a comfortable loveseat, and a small television hooked into the wall. In one corner, near the loveseat, was an upright charging station with several thick, neatly organized chords. Sparse, but cozy.

He hadn’t brought much to unpack; just a few books, a suitcase of professional clothing, and a small box full of extra parts for repairs, if job injury occurred.

Everyone left him to unpack in peace, but you were curious. You knocked at the door frame. “Knock knock! Just me, the 'very quiet offspring,'” you laughed.

Ezra’s movements were jerky as he froze in the midst of setting down a book upon the self. “Yes? What may I help you with?”

You leaned against the frame, arms crossed and lips pursed. “Just wanted to say… welcome to the family, Ezra.”

He would smile if he had the means. “Thank you, I appreciate the warmth.”

After a moment of hesitation and a twirl of your hair, you shifted weight and went on. “I was wondering… mom said you were refurbished, right?”

He was keeping steady eye contact, hand still frozen inches from the bookshelf. “Yes, that’s correct.”

“What did you used to be? You look like construction, or maybe someone who moves boxes,” you mused, head cocked and lips pursed.

Ezra finally set the book down and turned his body fully towards you. He was surprised by the question. His bright, ringed eyes stared forward, unblinking. “…Your mother hasn’t told you?”

You shook your head.

Immediately, like ripping off a band-aid, he replied. “I was a sex worker.”

You stared, blank. He stared, blank. Really, it was terribly awkward. You felt blood rise to your skin and heat radiate from it in turn. A slight sense of panic set in.

“Oh. Okay. Well… goodnight!”

You shut his door and rushed, as quietly as possible, to your own room. You didn’t even know why you felt so embarrassed, but you did. As you leaned back against your door, you realized that you’d perhaps been rude to pry. No need to drag up the past if he wanted to avoid it- not that he gave any indication one way or the other.

On the other hand… were you overreacting? It was just one little question, and he hadn’t seemed bothered. Maybe you were just embarrassed about it because now you were thinking about him bending someone over and- you slumped to the floor. Holy shit. You just met him a few hours ago! Weren’t you supposed to be nervous around sentient robots? But how could you be with those curves, and those eyelashes, and all those bright colors and, you sighed.

Clammy hands drug down your damp face. Deciding you needed to get your mind off of things, you settled in bed and pushed the thoughts away with a cute movie about dogs. After, you went promptly to sleep.

The next day Ezra got to work. Your parents left him a list of things to do, but told him not to fret about finishing them all since it was his first day. And, with Lilly locked in her room with her video games, you were the one who had to keep the robot in line. For example, if he needed to find a specific soap, or if he needed to know where certain dishes went, you were there to inform him. Luckily since it was summer, you or Lilly would always be around to help him adjust.

You idly watched some streaming while he tidied the living room around you. He was interesting. Very quiet; Ezra tended to do his work silently. He dusted the top of a high shelf with ease, not even needing to stand on tippy-toes to reach. You watched from the corner of your eye, secretly admiring the dip in his back and his tall stature.

He was the thickest sex bot you’d ever seen. As the thought unwillingly slipped into mind, you snapped your eyes back to the tablet screen in bashfulness. It was wrong of you to feel so attracted to someone who was obviously finished with that line of work. No doubt, he was made this way on purpose. Every straight edge, every curve, every flashy color had to be decided upon by a human. So perhaps even if you did feel some guilt, it was only natural to be at least a littleattracted to him. It meant the designers did their job right.

Suddenly his pink-tinged frame was in front of you, and you jumped.

“I’ve finished the dusting. What’s next on the list?”

You squinted at the paper in hand. “Mmm. Laundry. Know where the washer is?”

He nodded, and left the room without another word. After a few moments, he came tromping back up to you, a drooping pile of clothes in hand.

“Are these in need of washing?”

That was the pile of dirty clothes you’d had in a corner of your bedroom. A piece loosened as he adjusted, falling to the floor with a gentle whoosh. He squatted to pick it back up, and you blushed when you realized it was panties. You tried not to look embarrassed.

“Oh, yeah… Those are dirty.”

He noted your stare, and then he was gone again.

Ezra had actually been able to complete all the tasks on the list by the time your parents had come home. He’d even begun cooking a solid hour before hand. They were impressed with his ambition and praised him to high Heaven, giving all smiles.

As everyone doted on his cooking skills, your mom asked. “So, how did you feel your first day went Ezra? Did the kids give you Hell?” she joked, referring to you and your younger sister.

He was sitting at the table, though he didn’t eat. Your mom had insisted. “Very well, mam. [Y/N] was a great help to me.”

“Were they now?” your dad’s brow rose.

“I just read from the list, that’s all,” you shrugged. “If you could call that a help.”

The robot continued. “Yes, and it sped up completion by exactly five minutes. Dinner would have been a little late, otherwise.” Sounding very genuine, he punctuated softly with “Thank you.”

You leaned on your hand and smirked, feeling fuzzy. It made you feel silly to be so happy that he’d openly appreciate you in front of your family, but that was how you felt. It was nice. You twirled the fork in your pasta, then nibbled quietly.

“What about me?” groused Lilly.

Like an expert salesman, he soothed her irritation. “You kept to yourself, which gave me much room to work. Thank you too, Lilly.”

She nodded and continued to eat sloppily, appeased.

After dinner you offered to help Ezra clean up. He’d rejected the idea at first, considering this was what he was being paid for. But you suggested he could take up cleaning the kitchen, and you would take the dining room. He reluctantly allowed this.

As you wiped off the table, removing any trace of being eaten on, he side stepped behind you a little too close. His pelvis gently brushed against your rear. You squeaked and your face went red.

“Is something the matter?” He asked innocently, stopping in his tracks.

Unable to face him, you shook your head no. “I just- I thought I saw a mouse! That’s all.”

He hummed beside you, leaning with one palm flat to the clean table’s surface. “I see. Then I shall put 'mouse traps’ down on the grocery list.”

You swallowed and nodded, scolding your body inwardly. Ezra seemed satisfied, slowly sliding his hand off the table and walking to the kitchen with half the dishes. He returned soon to get the rest, leaning over you to gingerly grab them. He could have walked around, but no. At the very least he was tall enough to do this without pressing against your back.

“What are you doing?” you stammered, twisting around to glance up at him nervously.

He stacked the plates in one hand. “Getting the dishes. [Y/N], if I may… you’ve looked like you’ve been burning up all day.” The back of his hand felt your forehead, then your cheek. “Shall I fetch a thermometer?”

You were too stunned to speak, your poor body reacting from the close quarters and his gentle touch. The silicone of his hands were warm. For a moment you stared up at him, brows furrowed and floundering for words. It didn’t help that you were pretty much being forced to press against the table to keep the distance. But would it be so bad if the distance closed?

Your throat found words on its own, without your brain. You turned back around, slumping somewhat with hands to the table, tense. “N-n-no, not necessary, I’m fine!”

He processed your reaction. The plates were set down fastidiously, so as not to clink. Then he placed a palm to your back, in the location of your heart. You tensed in further, breath nearly stopping as he went on.

“Are you certain? Your heart rate has picked up significantly, as well,” he said smoothly.

Deep breath. You let it go shakily. “…You know what you’re doing, don’t you?” you asked, barely above a whisper.

He chuckled.

You let that response sink in. Of course he knew, he’d been in a line of work that required him to comprehensively understand human physical reactions.

“I’m sorry. I’m embarrassed.”

His hand slid down a few inches, towards your side. You shivered involuntarily and dropped your head, ashamed of yourself.

Ezra chuckled again. “That’s alright. Did you want this?”

You took another breath, glad he could not see how your face and ears and hands were burning. You gave a nod and arched, ass bumping against his body. With that confirmation to yourself, you could feel the blood rushing low.

“Did you want this?” you parroted back, unsure. Worry gnawed at you.

He hummed, bringing hands to lightly grasp your hips. He enjoyed the way his fingers wrapped around your body. With a slight buck, grinding against your ass, he replied. “You’re very interesting.”

“Ha. That’s what I’ve been thinking about you. Funny. U-um, we should go upstairs.”

“Why?”

You peeked over your shoulder to give him a pointed look. “Cause someone could walk in?”

He ground against you harder, using the grip on your hips. You couldn’t help but bite your lip and breathe hard, already getting worked up. Suddenly he was pushing a palm against your shoulder, forcing your elbows to buckle and your head to lower against the table. You grumbled, and struggled a bit. The hand didn’t budge.

“Come on, I don’t want my parents to see!” then you shuddered with disgust. “Or Lilly. Eugh.”

“Be still. They won’t.”

You sighed, but found yourself complying. Something about the depravity of the situation was riling you up, and you could feel the dampness of your panties growing every time he spoke.

“Ju-just… try and be quiet,” you pleaded.

He nodded, lifting the hand that had been pinning you. Gray butler’s pants were unfastened, and then feet were nudging yours apart. You pressed your forehead to the table, arms wrapped around your head to hide yourself away. But when something thick rubbed up between your still covered legs you jolted. Lifting from the table and glancing under yourself, you could vaguely make out the round tip of his dick.

“Oh,” you breathed, excited but a little nervous. “You’re big… and pretty. It’s a rainbow, like your cheeks!”

“And my arms. And my legs. I must show you my body, sometime.”

The implications burned you up. He was pulling down your shorts and panties with care, now. Spreading your cheeks and nudging your legs apart even further, he hummed with satisfaction.

“Beautiful,” his flat fingers went to your already sticky folds. “Wet.”

You shoved your head back into your arms and wiggled. “We don’t have time for foreplay, someone could walk in at any minute Ezra! Just… put it in already. Please,” you sounded desperate.

That wasn’t something he was used to hearing. Ezra was rather fond of foreplay, and was worried you would hurt with the girth of his tip. After all, the head of his dick was much wider than the base, and it was covered in symmetrically placed bumps. Without enough foreplay, it may be difficult to squeeze it all inside. But he also aimed to please, and would obey up until you started gritting teeth.

He rubbed his smooth cock through your folds a few times, enjoying the warmth and softness. You were obviously embarrassed as Hell, but he could tell you needed it so badly. The tip pressed against your entrance, then let up, then pressed again. He was trying to be easy.

You moved back the next time he inched forward. The tip stretched and burned as it slipped just barely inside, and you gasped.

“Are you alright?” he asked, soothing with a slow swipe across your lower back.

“…Just give me a minute.”

After a rest, he was slowly, slowly, enveloping himself in you. As expected it was taking some time, you just weren’t used to the width or the knots. But oh, you were determined. If you were going to lean over the dining room table, risking being caught fucking the new robot butler, then by God you were going to finish getting fucked. Assuming he would ever hilt at all. The bumps were the hardest parts to slip inside.

When he finally did hilt you were ecstatic. It felt swollen and twitched inside of you, barely able to fit. But you were just so full. So amazingly, painfully full. You’d never felt so filled up in your entire life. No greasy college kid could ever compare to this, and you got the feeling there would be no coming back from it.

“May I?”

“God yes,” you whispered.

He rotated his hips, only pulling out a few inches. The girth made you grit your teeth and hiss, your body staying deathly still. In turn Ezra leaned over your back, his arm wriggling under your belly and smoothing over your clit. His weight against your skin was electrifying.

He rubbed you off while grinding into you at a slow pace. If he were human, you were sure he’d have already become erratic with the inability to multi-task. But he kept it up perfectly. You muffled a sigh with your arm. The budding pleasure helped your muscles relax, easing the removal of his cock.

Ezra slowly pulled out in one gentle stroke, and plunged in just as quickly. He began to rock methodically. You bit your arm to keep from making any noise, drool oozed down your skin.

“So tight,” he whispered, pressing the flat pads of his fingers against your clit a little harder.

You hummed quietly in approval. Suddenly you wondered something in the back of your mind. Could he feel pleasure, too? Or was he doing this simply because he still had it programed in his coding? Releasing teeth from sore arm, you asked. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” he breathed, shoving in particularity hard.

You squeaked and slapped a hand to your mouth. Ezra laughed dryly and swirled his fingers before violently thrusting. Your ass smacked and clapped loudly against his pelvis, filling the room with the sounds of sex. You nearly had to suffocate yourself in your arms to keep from involuntarily moaning from the sudden, intense sensations. To make matters worse, the stacked plates at your side clattered and clinked noisily. Just as quick as he began, he slowed again.

You caught your breath, legs shaking. “Don’t do that! That was so loud!”

The robot nodded. Coyly, he decided to jerk you off intensely instead. You became a gasping, shivering mess bent across the table. He listened to the beautiful sound of your heart racing, felt the way you began to sweat and buck. As you started to come around his rainbow cock he stopped fucking you, just letting you whisper harshly into your arms with the pleasure.

“Mmm. So nice,” he praised as you twitched.

You came down from the high and panted as quietly as possible. Ezra had stood back up, stroking your back sweetly with affection. He slowly removed himself from your tight wet walls, strings of slick connecting the two of you.

“What are you doing?” you asked, still rather breathless.

“You have finished.”

Looking back over your shoulder, you rose a brow and pursed your lips. “You haven’t, though.”

“Correct.”

When he didn’t say anything more, instead staring at you with confusion, you continued. “Don’t you want to cum?”

He titled his head and blinked those long, pretty eyelashes. “Typically sex is for the enjoyment of the customer.”

You straightened and turned to face him, shorts and panties around your ankles. “I’m not a customer, and you’re no longer in sex work.”

This seemed to confuse him further. “But you are my employer.”

“Listen,” you bit your lip, thinking a second. “You can feel pleasure, can’t you?”

He nodded.

“And you can cum?”

He nodded again.

With a slight jump you settled your ass against the dining room table (sorry mom and dad) then leaned back against your arms, legs spread. “Then fuck me, Ezra.”

His cock leaped, and you couldn’t help but notice the slight temperature rise from the space between skin and metal. “Yes,” he agreed, voice cracking.

His hands grasped the fatty part of your thighs and pushed them away even further, putting your dripping pussy more in the limelight. You should have been much more bashful at that. But after he made you orgasm so well, and after treating you so sweetly, you just wanted him to have his own fun. Poor bot probably had blue balls! Besides that… sex working robots couldn’t get you pregnant, and you had never been cum inside before. The thought thrilled you.

You watched him line the tip of his round shaft up with your hole again eagerly. He was nearly shaking. Hot air was fanned out of his body as it pushed inside for a second time, slowly settling in. It slipped inside much easier this time around. You sighed, loving the fill.

“There you go,” you whispered, sliding so you were on your back and he could hold your lower body up.

He fucked you moderately, but rhythmically like a metronome, head tilted back and eyes closed. Your warm pussy was so amazingly small around his soft silicone cock. The suction was nearly unbearable. Almost no one let him fuck them to his completion during his time with sex work, outside of those who got off to sucking his thick robot dick.

Ezra pressed your feet together and set them against one shoulder, further compressing your walls against him. He groaned quietly, the first time you’d heard him give any verbal indication of pleasure.

“Where shall I cum?” He asked politely.

You gently felt yourself up and smirked naughtily. “Inside of me, Ezra. Just let go.”

“Ahhh,” sighed the robot quietly, his movements becoming small. Soon he was pushing your legs back, lifting your ass from the table, and hilting himself deeply into your folds.

You squished yourself against him the best you could to be helpful. Ezra’s legs rattled as he fought to keep upright, the load he’d suppressed for months pumping generously into you at a lovely angle. As his wide legs slowly regained their stability, you noticed the hour hand upon the clock. It hung there mockingly; the only eye that had witnessed your copulation.

“It’s late,” you whispered, with Ezra still holding your ankles against his shoulder and his dick pulsating inside, as if organic.

Finally, the colorful rings of his eyes were visible again. He stared down at the place where your bodies connected, happy and fulfilled.

“Did you hear me?”

Dark pupils shifted up to yours. “Yes. I apologize. Here,” he answered quietly, slipping his dick out.

Faux-cum dribbled onto the table. He helped you off like a gentleman and hastily refastened his wrinkled pants. The two of you just stood there, tense. Ezra suddenly became shy and glanced off to the side, his hands hidden behind his back.

Still shorts-less, You half-smiled and stood onto your tiptoes, where you pressed a soft kiss to the side of his pink chin.

Ezra expelled hot air, and wished he could smile back. “I will finish the dishes and wipe the table, now. You should sleep. Eight hours is generally the amount humans need.”

You nodded while clumsily shimmying your underwear and shorts back on over exposed hips. Yanked on them a bit when accidentally giving yourself a wedgie. There was still cum inside of you, and the wetness from your lovemaking was rather uncomfortable.

“I’ll clean myself up, then phew-” you slumped. “I think I’m gonna pass out. Think anyone heard?”

He turned his head slightly, as if listening. A few second went by. “No. I don’t hear anybody nearby. We are safe.”

A sigh of relief. “Then I’ll… see you in the morning, Ezra,” you pat him on the chest gingerly.

He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but eventually lowered his head and straightened his back. “Yes. Sleep well [Y/N]. I will be here,” he picked up the stack of plates automatically.

With one last look, you padded silently out the door. A sweep of the room revealed dark emptiness; Ezra was right, no one had been around to hear. Thank goodness. So you crept on through, up the stairs, and to the bathroom for clean up. Then, once you were satisfied with the job, crawled languidly under the covers and had the best sleep of your life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be nice and finally upload this here. I kept forgetting, whoops. Anyways, it's been up on my Tumblr for uhhh idk, maybe a month

The next semester was closing in fast; it felt like you were caught upon the train tracks, unable to will your car's wheels to bumble over the edges. If you didn't think fast, you'd be flattened. Luckily you had emotional life support to push you on, in spite of the lingering anxieties that the world instilled into you.

  
  


“You will be fine. You've made it this far,” soothed Ezra, said life support.

  
  


Leaning against him on the couch, you made yourself into a ball and pouted. “I just barely passed my classes last semester! I don't wanna make mom keep having to pay for extra classes if I fail them.”

  
  


This bout of nervousness was brought on by a simple grocery list, of all things. The bulky robot rubbed your arm and glanced at the list in hand. He read it over in a millisecond: milk, eggs, bread, hotdog buns, chicken, rice, noodles, basil, parsley, mustard, packing tape, staples, glossy paper, new school clothes, notebooks, note cards- the list went on and on. It was rather long.

  
  


When you found the paper on the kitchen table, your eyes had focused right on the school supplies. Ezra had a hard time understanding why it would make you so, so anxious. But he did understand the logic behind saving money, and how it could upset you to spend past a limit. University was expensive.

  
  


“Your parents are quite well off, and I am paid well. They gave me a debit card to buy the groceries, you won't run out of money... so don't be sad,” he tried.

  
  


“It's not just that! I also don't want to disappoint them, ya know? They're both so _smart_ and they expect a lot from me and Lilly. When mom realized how, erm, close you and I had gotten, I think she got it in her head that maybe I wanted to be like her. A mechanic, or engineer even,” you sighed.

  
  


Ezra physically rumbled, laughing. “We _are_ rather close.”

  
  


You rolled your eyes and gently smacked his chest. “Get your mind out of the gutter weirdo.”

  
  


“Made you smile, though.”

  
  


He was right. Trying not to smile made you smile harder. You sighed with defeat, still rather anxious, but glad to have him around. “Let's just get this over with.”

  
  


Resigned to worrying about the future, you climbed into the passenger seat of the car. Ezra took the wheel and started it up, and off the two of you went. Tall suburban homes flew by, painting the world a blur of ugly, white washed brick.

 

“We should get the non-perishables first, like the bread and school supplies,” Ezra idly spoke up to break the silence.

  
  


You hummed. Ezra was a good butler. He'd been around about two months now, and rather enjoyed getting out of the house. His chipper mood was a great contrast to your inward tenseness. To one not already accustomed to the subtle tone changes of his voice, or the gentle expressions of his eyes, it would be nearly impossible to read his joy. But you could tell.

  
  


You could see his emotions as if they were written out before you, clear as a bell. Like earlier, when he didn't totally comprehend your apprehension. He had been confused, but still tried to comfort you. It was an endearing quality that Ezra had; always looking for solutions to problems that he didn't understand. He was a compassionate robot, and you loved that about him.

  
  


Ever since that night a few months ago, when he'd leaned you over the dining room table, the two of you were increasingly intimate. It hadn't gotten to a round two over the couch or on the corner of the washing machine, but there was always a question in the air. Would it happen again? _Do you want it to happen again?_ Instead, you settled for the occasional cuddle. And despite Ezra's boldness with his dick, kissing him made him shy. It was adorable.

  
  


It occurred to you that you'd pushed the bad thoughts about school away by thinking about sex. What sort of deplorable little demon were you? Maybe the horny kind, you supposed.

  
  


“What are you grinning about?”

  
  


Your cheeks reddened and you shrugged. “Nothing, just about food and such,” you didn't really sound believable.

  
  


He blinked, smirk evident in his tone. “Alright. We're here.”

  
  


The grocery store was packed. People had no choice but to make room for and avoid Ezra. He was tall and took up quite a bit of space; people probably worried that he'd step on their children like ants. In reality, Ezra had wonderful reflexes. He was gentle and crept around the crowd with daintiness, not minding the occasional wide-eyed stare. In the corner of his eye, he could see a kid pointing at him.

  
  


“You'd think no one has seen a robot before,” you grumbled as you navigated the cart.

  
  


He shrugged. “You haven't come with me to the store before, this is the same reaction I always get. I'm not exactly a spick and span model designed for domestic affairs.”

  
  


The corner of your mouth twitched up. “Yeah, I noticed. Okay! So first on the list?”

  
  


Having the list memorized, he answered almost instantaneously; pointed a finger up at the isle names. “There's the bread aisle.”

  
  


So the two of you collected a couple of the close items that didn't require refrigeration. As you went along, there was some idle banter. Mostly Ezra having to scold you for trying to cram the cart with junk foods. He at least allowed you to get some candy for Lilly. She was fond of chocolate. Then he read the next goal upon the list: school supplies. In fact, there were the office isles now!

  
  


You cringed. You'd been actively pushing thought of school out of your brain since you'd arrived at the store. Suddenly the numerous, white overhead lights felt hot against your scalp. “Eugh...”

  
  


Ezra gave your head a pat. “I know it upsets you. Here, why don't we buy the most prestigious items they have, so you've only got the best when school begins. Sound good?”

  
  


You looked sick as you came into the isle. Notebooks, pens, coloring books for children, it had all the good stuff. Maybe you could get some crafts to make a hand turkey. Coat it with sticky white off-brand glue and sprinkle it with glitter. Wow. You missed kindergarten.

  
  


“How about this?” Ezra lifted a folder. It was plain black, with a slightly textured surface.

  
  


“Naaah. How about... this?” You displayed one with a puppy on it instead.

  
  


He studied it, puzzled. “That is the cheapest brand they have.”

  
  


“Yep!”

  
  


“... If that's what you'd like, [Y/N].”

  
  


“Sure is,” you declared, dropping it unceremoniously in the cart. “If it's cheap, I won't freak out about ruining it with garbage essays and shitty notes.”

  
  


He took a moment to process that answer before turning away. You were tired of thinking about school and ripped through the isle with determination to leave as soon as possible. Ezra watched blankly, lost in thought.

  
  


You sighed. There was still the matter of clothes and perishables. Ezra took the lead onward, bringing the two of you to stop among the haphazard clothes racks. After fingering through the designs nauseously, you were finally coaxed into getting a few button ups. Some bottoms were also picked up, as an after thought.

  
  


“Let's find a changing room. Quick.”

  
  


There was an older lady at the desk. She chewed gum noisily and smiled a wrinkled smile, then smiled more nervously at your towering robot. You supposed no number of bright, frivolously colors could make people lose their unease.

  
  


Ezra held his hands politely behind his back. “May I go in with them, mam?”

  
  


The lady rose a brow. “Sure, if you can fit.”

  
  


As the two of you squeezed into the fitting room, you began to whisper. “Why'd you have to follow me in? You're too big, silly!”

  
  


“I wanted to see what you looked like in the clothes,” he replied, somewhat suggestively. “Besides. What if you became lonely in here? All by yourself.”

  
  


You rolled your eyes. He took a seat behind you and you were forced to stand between his knees, the little changing room being rather cramped. You decided to try the plain blue one, first. Ezra helped you squirm out of your current get up, pulling it over your head and promptly messing up your hair, but he carefully smoothed it back down right after.

  
  


He could see your bra. And though he was facing your back, the mirror to the side gave his roving eyes access to your front; it was a perfect, personal little show.

  
  


“You're blushing, are you uncomfortable?”

  
  


“No!” You exclaimed, removing the shirt from the hanger.

  
  


Ezra laughed playfully. “Allow me. Please.”

  
  


He slipped the sleeves onto your arms, like a jacket. More intimately, he gently pressed your back towards his chest so that he could reach your front and button it up. You tried not to breathe too hard.

  
  


“You're a tease,” you whispered.

  
  


His hands smoothed the wrinkles down on your stomach, making you jump and squeak. “Well, does it fit?”

  
  


You peeked at the mirror; eyes noting the hands that still gently splayed over your belly. “Yeah, it looks good to me. Really soft.”

  
  


He nodded. Then his thumbs looped under the elastic rim of your pants. “Next?”

  
  


Silently, you helped him pull off your skinny jeans so that you could try on one of the bottoms you'd picked up on a whim. If you thought being in your bra was nerve-racking, this was way worse. As you leaned to take something from the hook, you realized he was checking out your ass. You scoffed.

  
  


“What are you looking at?”

  
  


“You.” His hands came up and softly rested against your rear, cupping the cheeks. You were no stranger to this during cuddling, but his admiring eyes were making your heart quicken.

  
  


“You're awfully touchy today, mister.”

  
  


“I love the softness of human flesh,” he gave a squeeze.

  
  


A laugh escaped your throat. “Weird way to put it Ezra. If you love it so much, why didn't you stick to your old business?”

  
  


“We've talked about this before. Clientele selfish, joints overworked,” he hummed and nuzzled your shoulder. “I'd much rather be here, with you.”

  
  


So sappy. You giggled and bit your lip, pressing your ass harder against his hands. It prompted him to knead. Mustering up much bravery, you replied. “Well, you didn't seem to have a problem working with me before.”

  
  


A hand slipped lower, over your inner thighs. “I like you.”

  
  


You nodded, spreading your legs. “So I've been told, several times. Robots are funny.”

  
  


“I'll tell you a thousand more. [Y/N], who is the tease now? It's almost if you are attempting to obtain a certain response,” he gripped your hips suddenly and jerked you back between his legs.

  
  


You squeaked and he covered your mouth, lowering his voice. “We're in public. Be quiet.”

  
  


Mouth still covered, his free hand moved low and just barely swiped over your panties. You jerked and sighed between his fingers, your hands propping you up via his thighs. He started slow, the tips of his silicone fingers softly rubbing up and down. It was just enough to make you desperate.

  
  


“You've been so _stressed_ today,” he noted, above a whisper. “Let me help.”

  
  


“Mhm,” you mumbled, leaned against him with eyes closed.

  
  


You breathed a steadying breath as the hand slipped from your mouth to your neck. The other dipped under your panties to give a harder rub.

  
  


“Feels good,” you praised, turning to kiss his rainbow cheek.

  
  


His middle finger felt through the folds, simply enjoying the sensation. Then he started to prod at your hole. Luckily, it was wet enough to give way easily and quickly, with little to no friction. You gasped as quietly as possible, hands gripping his thighs. A second finger joined the first, and then he was pumping gently. If he moved too fast the sound of wetness would become rather apparent, so slow and steady it was.

  
  


You had to bite your cheeks to refrain from whining. It had been way too long. The fingers inched out, wiping the slime up against your clit, before focusing there a second time. Suddenly the tips began to vibrate and you jolted.

  
  


“Ahhh, I didn't know you could do that!”

  
  


He chuckled with amusement and nuzzled affectionately. The vibration speed increased. Your muscles became twitchy and jerky with the sheer willpower it took to keep from mewling like a kitten. Ezra watched the mirror, loving the display.

  
  


“If you're going to cum... _then cum_ ,” he whispered commandingly.

  
  


His low voice was the last thing you needed to tip over the edge. The orgasm rocketed through your body, as if the ocean was swallowing you whole. The hand around your neck squeezed carefully, just enough pressure to remind you to keep your mouth shut. Then the vibration ceased, and it was over. The last waves ebbed down your spine as you calmed.

  
  


You caught your breath as silently as possible as he stroked your back sweetly.

  
  


“Do you feel better?” he asked.

  
  


Nod. “Doesn't make my problems go away but... wow,” you grinned.

  
  


_Knock knock knock!_

  
  


Ezra wasn't surprised at the abrupt interruption, but it made you straighten with fear. “S-some one's in here! One second!”

  
  


New college clothes forgotten, you scrambled to dress in what you'd come with. The older woman smiled as you passed by her desk.

  
  


“Taking any of'em home today?” she asked, unaware of the happenings.

  
  


Ezra replied for you; you were obviously still a little high off of adrenaline. “No. We will leave them on the return rack. Have a nice day.”

  
  


So the clothes were left behind and he shepherded you to the cart, to which you swiftly drove away down a random isle. Seemed like you were wandering around the store with no destination in mind. You were just nervous someone had heard you.

  
  


“Can't believe we got away with that!” You laughed mischievously, glancing around.

  
  


Ezra patted your shoulder, totally inconspicuous. “We did, flawlessly. A few times I thought you would crack.”

  
  


“Aw, no faith in me?”

  
  


“... A few times I thought I would crack, as well.”

  
  


You peeked up at him, brow risen. “What do you mean?”

  
  


He hesitated, before sparing a glance down at your still pink face. “It's been a while for me, too,” he looked away.

  
  


You squinted, then it hit you. Of course! “Maaaybe we should go home?”

  
  


“The list isn't complete.”

  
  


You gave him a silly look and waggled your brow. “Ezra.. Ezra come on now, you know what I mean.”

  
  


He blinked and squinted. “Ah, I see. We can still do that after we gather the remaining perishables.”

  
  


You slumped. “You really want to wait?”

  
  


“...Not particularly.”

  
  


Patting his arm playfully and grinning a toothy grin, you exclaimed. “Then come on! Go go go!”

  
  


The bot behind you had to increase his normal walking pace to keep up as you flew down the store, aiming for the self checkout. “Th-the groceries,” you heard him stutter.

  
  


You giggled devilishly and sent an ecstatic look his way, the anxieties of the morning buried back into the deep crevices of your mind.

  
  


**EPILOGUE**

  
  


It took some extravagantly articulated thought to convince your parents that you were fine in your current major. Yes, you and Ezra had unintentionally grown close. But you were not interested in becoming an engineer. After a long drawn out conversation with them (ignoring a look or two of disappointment), Lilly slugged your shoulder and gave you the thumbs up.

  
  


“Way to stick it to em,” she complimented. “Now how am I gonna break it to them that I want to be a traveling rodeo clown,” she sighed dramatically.

  
  


“Who can juggle small dogs that live in old ladies' purses?”

  
  


She started to snap her fingers, then finger gunned you while walking backwards down the hall.

  
  


Such a strange girl. She'd make it okay, whatever she wanted to do in life. Despite the hollow, sick feeling one gets after an awkward talk with the parents, the support of both your sibling and your butler- boyfriend- friend with benefits(?) was a balm. You made your way upstairs to his room, where he'd retired.

  
  


The door was closed, and you rapped at the wood. There was a pause, then your heard his heavy footsteps draw near. His eyes brightened when the sound revealed to be you.

  
  


“Do you need something?” he asked courteously, voice soft.

  
  


“Just.. to talk,” you noticed a book in his hand, hanging to the side. “Sorry, were you reading?”

  
  


He nodded, then stepped out of the way. Seemed he wasn't bothered by the unexpected intrusion. You strode on in. Not much had changed about his room since he'd moved here. Other than the extra chair you'd drug up, it was relatively the same.

  
  


“What did you want to talk about?” He asked, shutting the door silently and keeping a respectful distance.

  
  


Shrug. You noted how there was not a single grain of dust on the surface of his near-empty bookshelf. “I talked to mom and dad about school. It was... weird.”

  
  


Ezra nodded, waiting for more.

  
  


Taking a seat, you went on. “I can tell they think I should be doing something different with myself. And I really know they hoped that I was like, _tinkering_ with you or something, but,” you sighed. “I don't know.”

  
  


“They were upset.”

  
  


You furrowed your brows, eyes downcast. “Yeah. I expected it. At least they're not forcing me to switch majors.”

  
  


He studied your features, then took a seat beside you in his own chair. The book rested in his lap patiently. “And you're sad,” his hand squeezed your shoulder comfortingly. “But you got it done.”

  
  


You reluctantly agreed. “I guess. I'm still terrified about failing my classes, but mom said she'd hire a tutor. I could just use the free tutors on campus but,” you rolled your eyes. “you know mom.”

  
  


Ezra would smile at that comment if he could. It was true that your caretakers could spend a bit frivolously.

  
  


“I'm glad I have you, though,” you commented quietly, expression easing up. “I hope you stick around for a long time. Even if you're not a butler in the future.”

  
  


A warm feeling overcame the girthy robot at your side. His eyes glistened and the minute movement of his inner apertures clicked, inaudible. The hand at your shoulder slipped down over your arm, then took your hand. When you looked up, he was staring with such passion that it struck you with a intense longing.

  
  


He had never felt this wonderfully certain about a partner, never in all his time of sex work. You didn't act like he was just some common 'bot. You treated him like Ezra. “You're my favorite human,” he said.

  
  


You wanted to laugh with glee. “Always a way with words,” you joked, leaning forward and nuzzling his chest. “Thank you for being here for me Ezra. Not just the.. sex or soft touches. You always make me feel better.”

  
  


Nothing delighted Ezra more to hear. The book slipped from his lap onto the floor, momentarily forgotten, as he hugged you as if you were made of china.


End file.
